Third Original TMNT Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary is inside, so don't worry! If you have any ideas, just email me. I'm open to all ideas, so don't be shy!
1. Chapter 1

Seven years after the kids are born, another threat looms over the happy existence they've managed to have for so long. Now it's up to their children to save them, but are the youngsters up to it? LeoOC RaphOC DonOC MikeyOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another hectic day in their home, the children running around, encouraged by Mikey to go 'have fun'…while the adults hit him upside the head in anger. To understand the situation, let me explain the children themselves.

Amber and Leo had twins, two girls, named Ruby and Gem. Ruby had honey red hair like her mother, though she kept it short, only up to her shoulders, though she had chocolate brown eyes like her father. The only problem that showed she wasn't human were the honey red wolf ears and tail that permanently showed. The same problem was with her twin sister, a golden blonde girl with emerald eyes, her hair down to her hips, always held in a braid. Her golden wolf ears and tail made her look innocent and cute, but she had a temper like her mother, though Ruby was the one who inherited Amber's sense of woman being just as good as men. Ruby had gotten her fathers patience, though Gem could calm down enough. They both had that little bit of leader in them, that sense of responsibility, but they smothered it rather well when not training.

Sapphire and Raph also had twins, two MORE girls, Rose and Crystal. Rose had the same straight black hair as her mother, though she had brown/red eyes, which seemed more red than brown. She had her father's temper and hardheadedness, coupled with her mother's mind reading powers, which her twin shared as well. Her sister had light brown hair and the same violet eyes as her mother, and, unluckily, the same blindness. She was as open-minded as her mother, with the same soothing, musical voice. Rose was protective of her sister and her other cousins, which reminded all of them of Raph.

Rachelle and Don had one child, ANOTHER girl, with brown hair and brown, gold tinted eyes. She had her father's smarts, her mother's analytical skills, and her mother's power to control magnetic fields. She was sweet and shy, and more prone to help her father with an invention than to play fight with her cousins. Anna was the only really GOOD kid, unfortunately.

Angela and Mikey, surprising enough, had quadruplets, two boys and two girls, who all shared their mother's fiery power. The first boy born, Michael, more often called Mikey, had messy, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, like all his siblings. The other boy, John, had darker blonde hair, while both girls, Alice and Catherine, the latter preferring to be called Cathy, had bright sunshine hair. Michael and John usually read his father's favorite comic books, while he read them with them, while Angela played video games with Alice and Cathy. When the four were together, they often wreaked havoc, and called down the thunder from Amber, whom all of them feared when she was angry.

The pyramid of authority went like this: Splinter, Amber, the other girls, the guys, and then the children.

No one knew how this current chaos had ensued, but they KNEW it was Mikey. Amber stomped the ground, her ears and tail popping out. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" everything came to a screeching halt, and all of the children got into line from oldest to youngest, bowing their heads. "Gomen!"

She glared at all of them, asking, "What started this little fight?" Ruby straightened out, saying, "Uncle Mikey wanted us to play a tournament on the Wii, but there aren't enough controllers, so we started fighting…" Amber's eye twitched, and her daughter fell silent as Asuka, now an expecting mother as well, looked at them from her cozy bed beside the couch.

Amber rubbed her temples, before she noticed Raph congratulating his daughters. "RAPH!!!" he jumped, and she glared hotly. "I'm not letting my neices become another you! So stop encouraging them!" She smacked him upside the head, before turning to the children. "Okay, all of you will run ten laps around the dojo, and I don't want you to see you guys touching the Wii for the next week!" "But-!" "Not now, Michael! Now GO!!" all the children ran to the dojo, and Amber rubbed her temples.

"How have I lived with this for seven years?"

Leo shrugged, saying, "You lived with us for most of your life." "That's true…" Mikey jumped onto the couch, saying, "The Wii's all mine!" "Oh NO it isn't!" Amber grabbed Mikey by the ties of his mask and pulled him into the dojo. "The CHILDREN should run ten laps!" "But-!" "Just DO it, Mikey!" she threw him in, and Crystal walked out, her unseeing violet eyes half closed. "I don't feel so good, Aunt Amber…"

Amber picked her up, asking, "What hurts?" "My head hurts…like someone's yelling really loud, and they're saying mean things…" Amber looked at Sapphire worriedly, and she took her daughter, saying, "It's okay, honey…I'll help you…" Raph seemed worried, remembering the pain Sapphire would go through whenever something like this happened, and wanted to take his daughters pain away.

Amber sighed, and went into the dojo. "Guys, we're going to start training in five minutes. You guys can rest as I get Master Splinter." They nodded, sitting down, and Amber went to Master Splinter. He had been getting old, but he insisted on teaching his grandchildren Ninjitsu. As they trained, Amber couldn't help but feel her instincts perk again, telling her that something was coming…something big…


	2. Chapter 2

As Ruby practiced with her small practice katana and Gem practiced with her practice double bladed swords, Rose stayed near Crystal, worried by the constant headaches she seemed to be getting. The 'Fearsome Four', as Raph called them, were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl against each other. Anna was with her father in his lab, learning about the security system and other things he'd installed in the lair and the surrounding sewers. The girl's had gone on a much-needed shopping spree, leaving the guy's in charge.

Mikey was reading comics as he sat beside his kids, and Leo helped Ruby with her katas. Raph was beating up his punching bag, letting out his frustration, when a loud, piercing cry, like a howl and a whimper, shot through the lair. Everyone ran to the sound, and saw Asuka was crying out and whimpering.

"PLEASE tell me she's not in labor!" Mikey begged, worried. Don, immediately alert, starting getting her ready, before saying, "You guys need to take care of the kids." Anna had followed her father, and went to tell the ones in the dojo what was going on. Soon, all the kids were looking at Asuka from around Don, looking worried. Asuka was like the family dog, until she met up with a pure white husky dog in the park…

Asuka whimpered, and Ruby said, "She's gonna start pushing, Uncle Donnie." Donnie braced himself as the puppies started coming. There were five puppies total, with two white puppies and three that were honey red. One of the white puppies and two of the red were female, and the rest were male. Asuka licked them clean, helping them feed quietly, as Ruby and Gem patted Asuka softly.

Anna turned to her father, asking questions, something else she'd picked up from her father. Leo sighed, saying, "Amber is gonna be mad that she missed the birth…" "True…true…" Raph agreed, and ruffled the hair on Rose's head, making her giggle and push his hand away.

Mikey had to stop Michael and John from using their fiery powers on each other, and everyone wondered why it was the clueless ones got the most dangerous power. Alice and Cathy grabbed their practice nun chucks and ran into the dojo, Mikey following after them, as Ruby and Gem, leaving Asuka to rest, went back to practicing.

When the girl's got back, Amber went to Asuka's side in a moment, and asked what happened. After it was all explained, Amber stayed by Asuka's side, petting her softly as she helped the pups. "I'll need to name them, too…" Once she discussed it with the children, she named them accordingly.

The first born, the white female, was named Ai, and the white male was named Hoshi, and the two red females were named Akako and Ami, and the last puppy was named Jiro.

Akako seemed to like following Ruby, who cared for her lovingly, while Gem was followed by Ai, whom was also cared for lovingly. Amber gave the girl's the other three puppies, Sapphire getting Hoshi, Rachelle getting Ami, and Angela getting Jiro. Everyone seemed happy with the puppies, especially the kids, when, as the adults were preparing to go on topside, the children stepped up.

"Mommy, we wanna go with you." Ruby said stubbornly. Amber sighed, turning to the youngsters. During the years, she'd gotten rid of her mace, hanging it on her walls for decoration, so she only had the double bladed swords and her projectile weapons. "It's too dangerous for you guys. You're all still kids." "But we're strong enough! PLEASE!!" Cathy begged, giving her parents the puppy dog eyes.

"If you don't take us, we'll just follow you anyway!" Rose said stubbornly, fingering the sai she usually had around her waist. Anna and Crystal stayed a bit back, not being as offensive against the adults as the others.

"PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-!"

Alice, Cathy, John, and Michael were clinging to their parent's legs, whining, as Rose, Ruby, and Gem argued with the other adults. Amber, exasperated, said, "Fine! You guys can come! But I have some strict rules for you guys to follow!" everything fell silent as the kids listened intently.

"You don't go off on your own, or try to fight ANYBODY or ANYTHING while we're topside. Stay in the shadows. Don't even THINK of walking on the sidewalk or street. Am I clear?"

They all nodded, and she sighed, saying, "I'll get your weapons, but remember, these are the real thing, so don't hurt yourself." She gave Ruby small twin katana, Gem two double bladed swords, Alice and Cathy nun chucks, Crystal two fans, and Anna got the metal Bo staff Rachelle made for her.

Amber split them into teams: Ruby with Leo, Rose with Raph, Gem with Amber, Crystal with Sapphire, John with Angela, Michael with Mikey, Anna with Don, Cathy with Rachelle, and Alice went along with her mother and John.

They set out, Amber setting the adults out in separate directions, before running along the roof of a building, Gem close behind, golden ears perked.

When Amber stopped, her own wolf ears and tail perked, she said, "Stay back, sweetheart…" "Mommy-." Amber grabbed her blades, and knocked away some shuriken. "Gem!" Amber warned, throwing some senbon into the shadows. When they were surrounded by thugs, Amber's ears laid back, showing her anger as her tail bristled. Gem's ears lay back, but she lowered her tail, whimpering as she hid behind her mother.

"Come with us, and we won't hurt you." A large man said, looking pointedly at Amber. "I don't think I will. Now back off." The snarl that accompanied the command made them shiver, and Gem looked at her mother in surprise, never having heard her snarl in such a deadly way. Amber looked around, before saying, "Gem, run. Try to find your dad." "But mommy-!" "Go!" Amber blocked the strike of a sword, kicking him away. Gem jumped back, whimpering. "Mommy…" Gem grabbed the Shell Cell from her mother's belt, and sent out the distress signal.

A man lunged at her with a spear, and she cried out as it sliced her arm, making her drop the object. She kicked him away, holding her wound, when Amber knocked some men away as she ran to her side. "Gem, run. NOW!" Gem was about to protest, when her mother pushed her towards the fire escape. As Gem climbed down, she heard her mother's cry of pain, and nearly climbed back up when her father's voice came from behind her. "Gem? What's going on?" "It's mommy! Some men are attacking her!" Leo nodded, leaving Ruby with her sister. "Gem, let's go get the others!" Gem nodded, and they ran to find Raph and Rose, who'd met up with Sapphire and Crystal.

Gem was breathing hard, covering the bleeding cut as Ruby explained what was going on. As Raph and Sapphire raced off to help, Sapphire left Ruby in charge. "They may need our help. Where's Aunt Rachelle and Uncle Donnie?" Crystal tracked down the two adults, and all four of the kids explained the situation, and were left behind with Anna and Cathy. They continued their search, finding Angela and Mikey, telling them what had happened as well. After being ordered to stay there, the two adults left, and Ruby frowned, her ears laid back and her tail bristling.

"I don't care what they said! I'm going to go help them!"

Rose expected Ruby to argue with her, something that happened often, but Ruby nodded instead, saying, "Let's go." The children raced back, Ruby staying in front, when they noticed the adults weren't there. "Where are they?" Gem questioned, looking around. There were unconscious bodies everywhere, but the parents and aunts and uncles were nowhere in sight. Crystal broadened her senses as Ruby started scenting the air.

Crystal shuddered, putting her hands over her ears. "Crystal, what's wrong?" Rose asked softly, looking worried. "It's that voice again…it says it has mommy…" Crystal choked on a sob, feeling tears build in her eyes. Rose heard the same voice, but her mind reading power wasn't as delicate as Crystal's, probably because she still had her sight.

Ruby paused, before saying, "I smell blood…" everyone froze, before the red head bolted, trying to find the source, and everyone soon followed. What Ruby found made her heart stop, and Gem, Crystal, and Anna started crying. A message, written in blood, was on the wall.

'You shall never see them again. Don't waste your prayers.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's tail lowered, as did her ears.

"That's mom's blood…"

Ruby hugged her sister comfortingly, as the tears seemed to fight themselves from everyone's eyes, except Rose, who was too furious to cry.

"Whoever took them is DEAD!!"

Ruby sighed, wiping away her own tears.

"What can we do? We don't know where they are-."

"Then let's find them!" Ruby glared at her cousin.

"It's not that easy!" she snapped, growling.

"What do you want us to do, then?! Wait for them to get hurt?! I won't do THAT, I assure you!!"

"Maybe if you stopped being so hardheaded, we could think of something!" Ruby snarled, moving Gem out of the way. As the cousins shouted, a yell cut through the air, surprising everyone. "URUSAI!!!" everyone turned to Anna, surprised at the outburst from the normally soft-spoken girl. Her red, puffy eyes were stern as she said, "We need to think this through before we rush into anything…we should head back to the lair…grandpa should know what to do…and Asuka can scent them out better than Ruby and Gem…"

The others nodded, and headed back. Once there, they found the living room trashed, and Cathy started running through to her grandfather's room, worriedly calling. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" everyone followed her, and saw that his whole room was trashed as well. "Grandpa…" they felt at a loss. There was no one to guide them anymore…unless…

Gem turned around, yelling, "Asuka!! Asuka, are you here?!" they heard whimpering, and Asuka came out from under the toppled couch, her puppies following suit. Gem hugged the she-wolf, asking, "What happened here, girl?" "Some strange men came…they had Amber's scent, but I couldn't leave my children to fight…they took Splinter…I'm sorry…" she lowered her ears, whimpering as her tail was tucked between her legs.

"It's okay…but we need your help." Ruby said, that spark of leadership in her shining forth. Asuka nodded. "We need to find them. Can you track them?" "It will take time. I'll go look around, you all stay here." Asuka answered, and left in the swift wolf fashion. Anna went to her father's lab, glad to find nothing had been touched, and went onto the security cameras. She rewinded the tapes, and everyone there watched as the same men Gem had seen creep through the sewers.

Anna sighed, saying, "Grandpa Splinter couldn't have known they were coming…he doesn't know how any of this stuff works…" she thought for a moment before sitting down, typing swiftly as a view of the city came up on another computer, and there was a weak blinking dot. "That's the signal from Aunt Amber's Shell Cell. It must've been damaged. But if I can find the other signals…" her fingers seemed to fly across the keyboard, and there were very faint dots blinking on the screen.

"That's strange…"

She went to another screen, going on a website and putting in the coordinates. They saw a beautiful mansion on the screen, surrounded by a wrought, black iron gate. It seemed to be made of stone, massive and strong, with a dark black roof. "This is where the signals are coming from." Anna answered, slightly proud that she could find them. Michael sighed, saying, "What can we do now?" Rose turned to Anna, saying, "You should find out about it's security. Then we can think of a way to get in."

Anna nodded, working on it immediately, as the others went to the kitchen. Crystal, her headaches becoming more severe, only took a cup of tea Ruby made, as the others ate sandwiches. When Asuka returned, she cuddled her puppies before saying that the adults were indeed in that large mansion, and deep inside, at that. Gem's ears lowered as Ai jumped onto her lap. "Is mommy all right?" Asuka sighed, saying, "I can't tell…"

The mood seemed to go downhill, and Crystal said, softly, "They're okay…they're alive, at least…" Rose glared at the wall. "So their being tortured?" "I'm…not sure…" Rose seemed at the breaking point, ready to break something, when Alice said, "Maybe they can get out on their own…their all good ninja…"

"They have a high-end security system though…so it won't be easy…" everyone turned to see Anna walk inside, making a hasty sandwich.

"They have guard dogs, alarms, lasers, and sensors everywhere. If you weren't a ninja, it would be impossible to get past the gate alone."

Anna took a big bite, turning to them.

"I can probably hack in and disable the alarms and sensors, but dad hasn't taught me how to disable lasers yet. We can get past those easily, though."

Ruby nodded, leaning back in her chair. "In order to search properly, we'll need to split up…" She stood up. "I'll be in one group, and Gem in the other, so that we can track them down easily." They all agreed on the groups.

Ruby was going with Anna, Michael, and Crystal, while Gem was going with Rose, John, Alice, and Cathy.

"Group 1 will go in first, and Group 2 will follow as back up. Group leaders will keep spare Shell Cells on them so that we can call for help or say we've found them. Got it?"

They all nodded, and Anna handed Ruby and Rose the two Shell Cells. They were about to head out when Crystal fell to her knees, crying out in pain as she covered her ears.

"Crystal!!"

Rose was at her twins side in a moment, ignoring her own headache. "Rose…make it stop…make it stop…" Crystal was crying as she sobbed out the words. "Crystal, what's it saying this time?" Rose questioned, rubbing her sister's temples gently.

"H-He…he's coming after us…I don't know why…wait…"

She closed her unseeing violet eyes.

"He wants our powers…but…he doesn't seem…human…"

She fainted from the pain, and Rose caught her before she hit the floor. Anna sighed, saying, "I'll keep a watch on the monitors…just in case they try to come back…" she left silently, and Gem helped her cousin put Crystal on the couch. The young girl had a fever, and Cathy put a cool towel on her forehead.

Michael, John, Alice, and Cathy didn't even want to read comics or play video games, and sat in the living room, after pulling the couch back onto its feet. Ruby and Gem went to meditate, and Rose kept a close eye on her sister.

Anna would come out once or twice, going back with a cup of coffee, but she stayed diligently in front of the monitors otherwise. Asuka seemed edgy, and didn't let her puppies move very far from her. Ruby sensed the she-wolf's jumpiness, and grew tense.

'Something bad is coming…'


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was tinkering with an invention her father had started, when a message opened up in the corner of a screen. She looked up, and clicked on it, thinking it was just junk mail…it wasn't…

'Hello, little metal worker. Worried for your parents?'

She was surprised, before she started a tracking on one computer and replied.

'What have you done with them?'

'Nothing…yet…'

She glared.

'What are you messaging me for?'

Her tracking was nearly complete.

'Thought a small warning was in order. You should watch your cousin carefully…you never know what could happen…'

The first one to come to Anna's mind was Crystal, but she wasn't sure.

'Which cousin? What will you do to them?'

'You'll see, little one…you'll see…'

The messaging ended, and she saved it quickly, realizing the tracking had failed. 'Darn…' she called Ruby and Rose, who analyzed the messaging quickly. "Did you track it?" "Only to a vague area." Ruby seemed to think as Rose said, "Then let's go search! I'll kill them!" "Calm down! We need to think this through!" Ruby said as calmly as she could. Anna nodded, saying, "I'll just watch the others. Maybe you two should just sweep the area, but don't confront whoever it is." Rose nodded grumpily, and the two cousins left.

Anna watched them worriedly, and the others, bored, came into the room to read or play around. After Anna saved a heat ray, she heard a frantic beeping, and turned to see a monitor blinking rapidly.

"Ruby and Rose!"

Anna grabbed her weapon, saying, "You guys stay here! Gem, watch them and take care of Crystal!" she ran outside, when a dark cackle echoed through the sewers. She froze in fear, looking around warily. "It seems the little inventor has come out to play…but it's a little late for that…" Ruby and Rose were in the gloom, knocked out. "Ruby! Rose!" she felt a presence behind her, and nearly whirled around when she felt someone grab her shoulders, holding her still.

"Let's not do anything hasty, little one…"

His breathe on her ear and neck made her shiver. "What do you want?" she stuttered out, not able to keep her voice even. "You're family, actually…you're powers are…interesting…" "L-Leave m-my f-family a-alone!" she said, with as much authority as she could muster. If Ruby and Rose weren't the leader, she'd have to be. "You seem brave enough…" he released her shoulders, and she turned to see him.

He was tall and gaunt, with tan skin and dark crimson hair. His eyes were an endless black, and flickering with cruel laughter. She sensed the evil power radiating off of him, and backed up slightly. He had slightly pointed ears, and small fangs, and she could already tell he wasn't human. "What do you want?"

"I've come for you and your cousins…but one in particular…a young one…Gem…"


	5. Chapter 5

Anna glared with all the force she could muster, asking, "What do you want with Gem?"

"She has a power she inherited from her mother…as does her sister…they'll be useful when they come of age…"

"What do you want with the rest of us?" she questioned, disgust littering her tone.

"You all have skills your parents and relatives refuse to share, so I'll just have to make do with you children."

Meanwhile, inside, Asuka was whining, scratching the door to the lair. Gem walked out, asking, "What's wrong, Asuka?"

"Let me outside!" she begged, and Gem opened it. Asuka jumped out with a snarl, and a cry of surprise told the blonde that someone was out there. She peeked out, and the first thing she noticed was Ruby and Rose, knocked out, on the floor.

"Sis! Rose!"

That's when she heard a whimper, and Asuka flew into the sewer wall beside her. "Asuka!" she turned to see Anna and the large man, and her ears laid back as she whimpered, backing up a step. "A-Anna…" Anna brought up a disk of metal, throwing it with her power before running to Gem. "Get inside!" Gem hesitated, her instincts keyed up in fear and excitement, making her body refuse to move.

"Gem!"

She snapped out of it, and ran to her sister, picking her up. Ruby groaned in pain, lifting herself up slightly. "Gem?" "Get up, sis!" Gem urged, and Rose woke up at the sound.

"Wh-What?"

Rose finally snapped back to reality, and got up, as did Ruby. Ruby grabbed her swords, slashing at the man as he tried to grab Gem from behind. "Stay AWAY from my sister!" she snarled, honey red ears laid back and red tail bristling. Rose charged at him with her sai, but he dodged easily.

"Where are our parents?! Tell me!!"

Rose was beyond her own control, when a blast of psychic power, like a beam of wavery air, struck him hard. Rose was surprised and light-headed at the same time, and Anna helped her stand as she ran to the lair. Ruby made sure they got inside, and snarled at the still dazed man, getting into a stance.

She charged, her eyes flashing an icy blue as she expertly slashed at him with her katana. When he grabbed her wrists, squeezing so hard she dropped her weapons, she gritted her teeth in pain, suppressing the cry of pain threatening to make her explode.

"You can't win, little girl. Accept that."

Ruby struggled in vain, saying, "I won't let you hurt my family! They're MY responsibility!" Her eyes turned a sharp, icy blue, and she felt her fangs and claws grow in. "I'll get them back, just you watch!" She felt a fire in her chest, building and spinning like a storm, gaining force. It was released, and pushed him away, making her fly through the still open door of the lair, and him fly through the sewer wall.

Cathy and Alice helped lift Ruby up as Gem got Asuka and Anna closed the door, bolting it. "I don't want to leave this place EVER again." Anna said decidedly, turning to her cousins. Gem nodded, and Cathy said, "We should probably take some pre-…precal-…we should probably make some traps and stuff…in case he comes back…" Anna nodded, saying, "I think I can make something…"

Crystal was awake, and kept a hand on her forehead, still breathing heavily from pain. Rose had an ice pack on her head, thinking of her parents. She felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back. She had pride and the tough exterior, just like her father, and she refused to cry.

Crystal leaned on her sister for support unconsciously, and Gem sighed, saying, "What do we do now?" Alice sighed, saying, "We can't beat this guy…" "And we can't just waltz in, either…" John agreed. "We could ask…" Michael said with an impish grin. Rose hit him upside the head, saying, "You're being an idiot again!"

Cathy agreed whole heartedly, and Ruby finally woke up again. "Sis! You're okay!" Gem exclaimed with a smile, hugging her twin. "Yeah…are you guys okay?" "We're all fine." Rose answered simply, looking at the ceiling. Anna came back in, and said, "We can probably stay here, but we don't know about our parents…or his skills…"

The worry was vivid in her gold tinted brown eyes, and she seemed to have aged slightly from fatigue and fear. Ruby growled softly, muttering, "If he hurts them, I'll-!" All of them were agitated, and the uncomfortable silence was only broken by the rhythmic buzz of the computers. Gem sighed, closing her eyes.

'Please be okay, mommy…please…'


	6. Chapter 6

Amber's eyes had adjusted to the darkness easily, and she once again scanned the prison and her cell. Her prison cell was cold and damp, making her involuntarily shiver, and she saw the other cells across the hall. She saw Mikey, Raph, and Rachelle, but the others were out of sight, though she knew they were there.

Raph…was pissed…VERY pissed…SO pissed, you didn't even look him in the eye unless you wanted to LOSE an eye.

Amber's eyes stayed an icy blue, her wolf ears and tail always present, either laying against her head or bristling. When she heard the heavy metal door at the end of the hall screech open, she snarled involuntarily. The man with dark crimson hair and midnight eyes stopped in front of her cell, and she glared with all the hate she could muster. He smirked, making her snarl louder. "You're daughter has that same glare…it's rather interesting, actually…" she froze.

"What have you done to them?! If you've hurt any of those kids, I swear I'll-!!!"

"Calm yourself. I haven't killed them."

"But you hurt them! I swear to kami, when I get my hands on you-!!"

"You come to hasty conclusions when you're angry, I see…"

"You wanna see angry? Look behind you."

When he did, a pissed off Raph looked like he was about to kill him with his bare hands.

"If you hurt those kids, you'll be REALLY sorry you met me."

"You're daughter had the same temper…now I see where she got it from…"

"If you even LOOKED at her wrong, I'll tear yer lungs out!" Raph snapped out, and Amber had no doubt in her mind that Raph would do just that.

"I see that keeping you two chained makes you get temperamental…"

"Really? I never would've thought!" Amber said sarcastically, scorn burning through her tone.

"You seem a bit testy…but you're dragging your children into this yourself…"

"You're not putting the blame on ME!! This is YOU'RE fault!!" she said childishly, but her temper still showed through. "Wanting an army of mutants and 'freaks' my ASS…" she muttered, her icy blue eyes shining through the gloom of her cell.

"You're acting like a child again…"

"I can act like a child if I want to! You want an adult, meet me when I'm out of this cell and with those kids."

She pouted like a child, and even Raph thought she should start acting seriously.

"AMBER!!! STOP YELLING!!!" a voice whined from down the hall.

"GO TO SLEEP, MIKEY!!! I NEED TO YELL!!!" she yelled back.

"I CAN'T SLEEP IF YOU'RE YELLING!!!"

Amber glared at the man before her.

"And you think I'M a child?"

"Amber, what's he doing?!"

"He's saying I'm a child, Leo!" she yelled, since Leo's cell was beside her own.

"A child?! Since when?!"

"Since we got locked up!" Amber answered her husband, sitting Indian style on the floor. She looked at the ceiling, thinking of all of the things that could've happened to her children and her nieces and nephews.

'Mom…Mom…'

She nearly jumped when the familiar voice entered her head.

'Ruby? How did you learn to communicate through meditation?'

'Dad taught me.'

'Of COURSE he did…' Amber thought sarcastically.

'Where are you, mom?'

'In a cell…in a prison…nothing else I can tell…everyone else is here, but in separate cells.'

'Mom…Crystal is still getting headaches, but it only seems to happen around him. What's his name, anyway?'

Amber growled deep in her throat.

'Kane.'


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone watched Ruby as she meditated, hoping she could contact Amber, and Gem was hugging Asuka, who was nuzzling her puppies. Alice and Cathy were practicing with their nun chucks as Michael and John practiced with their fire swords. Rose was beating the shell out of her father's punching bag as Crystal went through smooth katas with her fans. Anna was tinkering tirelessly with an invention as everyone else trained tirelessly. Gem twirled a kunai silently in her hand, and Asuka whimpered silently.

Ruby opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. "So…what did mommy say?" Gem questioned, worry in her emerald eyes. "She doesn't know where they are, but she says that they're all okay. She also told me who that guy was…Kane…Anna." Anna looked up at her eldest cousin. "Can you do a search on this Kane guy?" Anna nodded, going into the lab, and Rose stopped her relentless attack on the punching bag. "They're okay?" Ruby nodded, saying, "She says they're just kept in prison cells." Rose glared at the punching bag, probably imagining Kane's face on it before she started punching it again. Anna came out, saying, "Umm…I think we have a problem…"

Crystal looked up at her cousin, reading her thoughts, and paled slightly. "You see…he doesn't have any files…" Ruby quirked a questioning eyebrow, saying, "We don't have any, either." "But he has a mansion above ground. He SHOULD have. But…I DID find some info on him…" everyone looked at her expectantly, and she shyly poked her index fingers together, a habit she got when she was nervous and pressed.

"Apparently, he's a Demon God…" their eyes widened in disbelief, and Anna started stuttering. "Th-There's a f-file on th-the Internet th-that showed h-his picture, a-and it s-said he w-was a d-demon god. I kn-know it s-sounds ridiculous, b-but it's tr-true!" Ruby rubbed her temples, something she'd gotten used to when she had to think.

"So a demon god captured our parents, and it's up to nine seven year olds to rescue them and defeat the demon god?" Anna nodded slightly, saying, "Yeah…" Ruby smacked her head against a wall, saying, "This is impossible!! We're only SEVEN YEARS OLD!! How does ANYBODY believe we can pull this off?!"

"Our parents think we can."

Ruby turned to her cousin, the one she always fought with. Rose glared at her, hands clenched into fists.

"Who else is going to save them? We have to do this! I'll go by myself if I have to!"

Crystal sighed, her unseeing eyes darting around. "I'll go with you…I'm not leaving them there…" Ruby sighed, saying, "I'll go…I can't let you guys get hurt, now can I?" Gem nodded, though Anna said, "Maybe Gem should stay behind…" Ruby gave her cousin a questioning look, asking, "Why Gem?" Anna looked at the ground, still poking her fingers together. "I-I just think i-it would b-be best if s-someone stayed to w-watch the l-lair…"

Crystal's eyes narrowed, and Rose's minute control snapped. "That perverted asshole! When I get my hands on him, I'll-!" People who WEREN'T mind readers were still confused, and Gem asked, "What's wrong?" "That BASTURD wants you, that's what's wrong!!" Rose snarled, punching the punching bag so hard that the chain snapped and it flew into a wall. Ruby put a protective arm around her twin's shoulders as Asuka snarled, Ai on Gem's lap, whimpering as her ears lay down and her tail was tucked between her legs. Gem whimpered too, hugging Ai to her chest as her ears lay flat against her head and her tail lowered.

Alice and Cathy hugged their shivering cousin as Michael and John tried not to burn anything in their anger. Anna kept fidgeting, saying, "H-He said th-that to m-me before A-Asuka and G-Gem came o-out…" Ruby snarled, tail bristling. "I'm gonna be with Rose when we go to kill him…" "And what about mommy and daddy?" Ruby looked at her sister's innocent emerald eyes, the same innocence her mother had, and softened.

"They'll beat him up, too…mom and dad wouldn't let anyone take you away…"

Gem seemed to relax a little, leaning against her sister unconsciously for support. Ruby sighed, feeling a weight on her shoulders, and turned to Akako, who was bristling as well, baring her teeth at the anger she could sense radiating from her charge. She was destined as an animal guardian, and she and Ruby had a strong bond between them, sensing each others pain and distress. Amber and Asuka shared this bond as well, though they kept it more…private.

Asuka bristled, glaring at the wall as her other puppies stayed by her side, play-fighting amongst themselves. Ruby sighed, trying to calm herself. "We should try to think of something…" Anna nodded, saying, "I'll print the info on him and the mansion." Ruby nodded, and Anna raced to the lab. Rose went to the punching bag, and smacked her forehead. "Dad's gonna KILL me!"

Ruby took Gem to the room all the children shared, though it was the largest room in the lair. Gem sat on a bed, and said, still hugging Ai, "Can you sing for me, sis?" Ruby sighed, sitting next to her sister. "What do you want to hear?" Gem thought for a moment, saying, "'You Gotta Be'." Ruby sighed, thinking of the song before starting to sing, her voice filling the room pleasantly:

Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm   
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
Herald what your mother said  
Readin' the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time   
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view   
My oh my heh, hey  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day   
Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
The world keeps on spinning   
You can't stop it, if you try to  
This time it's danger staring you in the face  
Oh oh oh Remember  
Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
My oh my heh, hey, hey  
You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm   
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day

Ruby stopped when she noticed Gem curled up on the bed, already sleeping. She sighed, covering her sister, and muttered, "I guess it's my job to watch everyone…with mom and dad away…" she didn't notice Rose at the doorway, hiding behind it, listening. She felt the weight her cousin must be carrying, and unconsciously promised to help her carry it.

Ruby went back outside, and looked questioningly at her cousin. "How is she?" Rose questioned, trying to look and sound indifferent, but her worry shone through.

"She's sleeping."

Anna walked up to the two with a small pile of papers, stopping the only civil chat the two cousins had had in weeks. "Where are we going to talk?" she questioned quietly, and Ruby turned to her. "The kitchen, I suppose." Everyone sat at the kitchen table, and Anna put down the papers. "This shows his powers, his powers, and some of the security that this mansion has."

Everyone looked over the papers, though Alice, Cathy, Michael, and John got confused, making Crystal and Anna explain everything to them. Ruby leaned back, her mind racing with ideas, when Asuka and Akako shot to their feet, snarling. "What is it?" Ruby questioned, on her feet. "It's him!" without warning, Ruby bolted from the room, heading straight to the bedroom, hearing Ai's pained whimper. She barged in, nearly knocking the door over in her hurry. "GEM!!" but no one was there, only a pained Ai and a note on the bed her sister had occupied.

'You're too late, young warrior. She's mine now.'


	8. Chapter 8

Amber awoke to crying, and shot up in alarm.

"Gem?"

The door opened, and her second born daughter ran to her, hugging her tight. "Gem! How in the WORLD did you get here?!" she hugged her child tightly, wiping away the tears. Her daughter was shaking from sobs, and Amber sat up straighter.

"Shhh…shhh…its okay…its okay…"

She started singing a soothing lullaby, which calmed the young girl. "What happened, hun? Who brought you here?" "Th-The m-mean m-man…K-Kane…" Amber's ears lay back, and she growled in the back of her throat as she shifted Gem more comfortably on her lap.

"It seems you missed you're child."

Amber snarled, holding Gem closer as Kane appeared in front of her cell. Gem cringed, hiding her face in her mother's chest. "What have you done to her?! She's shaking like a leaf!!" Amber snarled, her fangs showing clearly now. "Let's just say the children aren't very good at sensing someone else…" Amber glared, saying, "Just wait till I get my hands on you, you sick son of a-!" she covered Gem's ears when she whimpered, softening involuntarily. "Why'd you bring her here?" she asked, calmer than before. "For now, leverage…to make you do whatever I say…later…" Amber snarled, catching the implied words, and held her daughter protectively.

"Like SHELL I'll let you touch my daughter!" she spat out, and she heard shifting in the cell next door.

"Amber? What's wrong?"

She heard Leo's voice drift through the wall, sleepy and worried. Amber shifted slightly, and Kane smirked. Gem's gold ears perked, and she lifted her head slightly.

"D-Daddy?"

"Gem! What are you doing here?!"

"Daddy!"

Gem always felt safer when she knew her parents were with her. She'd always had a sense that they were strong, and always went to them or Ruby when she had a nightmare. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, but she didn't relax fully, the snarl in her mother's throat and the demon god so close giving her good reason to stay on guard. "Now that the family reunion is over…" Amber growled as Kane came in, grabbing Gem, who instinctively clung to her mother.

When her hold was wrenched loose, Amber snarled, lashing out with her claws. He dodged, lucky for him, and closed the cell door. Amber was like a she-wolf defending her cubs, snarling as her tail bristled, and would've cut his head off if she could've reached.

"Mommy!"

Amber was nearly wild with rage, snarling and attacking the bars. Leo was obviously worried, and moved to the bars. "Leave her alone!!" Gem nearly started crying again, and Amber's mother instincts nearly drove all rational thought from her mind at the fear and pain on her child's face.

"Get a good look, for you won't see her for a long time."


	9. Chapter 9

When Ruby found her sister missing, the note on the bed, she felt like a piece of her heart was torn out and thrown on the floor. She couldn't hold back the tears, and fell to her knees, the tears cascading down her cheeks. The others, worried, followed her, but stopped at the sight. Gem missing, a note on her bed, and Ruby crying on the floor. "Ruby? Are you okay?" Anna was at her cousin's side, worried.

"He took her! The basturd took her, and I couldn't stop him!"

She closed her eyes, the tears burning her eyes.

"I should've been there for her! I should've saved her! I should've-!"

A slap cracked through the air, and Ruby put a hand to her stinging, tear stained cheek before looking up at Rose.

"Are you just gonna sit there crying, Fearless Leader, or are you gonna get up and save her?"

Rose's red/brown eyes were hard, and she lowered her hand. Ruby seemed to snap out of it, and she nodded, standing up. "I'm gonna save her…you with me?" Rose smirked, saying, "I ain't leaving my cousin to kick ass by herself…"

Ruby wiped away her tears, and said, "Then let's get to work…" they spent the rest of the day making a plan to get in and save everyone, Ruby's mind never leaving her twin. She couldn't help it, for one thought kept racing through her mind.

'I hope she's okay…'


	10. Chapter 10

Gem shivered on the bed she'd been practically thrown on, left alone. The room was rather extravagant, with a queen sized bed with a see-through green canopy. The walls were a gentle gold and white, with a light wood dresser, a vanity mirror on top, covered in carved flowers.

The small window nearly reached the ceiling, too high for a seven year old to reach, but the nearly diminished light told her it was sunset. She knew her sister and cousins wouldn't dare try to get in during the day, and knew she'd have to stick it out until nightfall. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling the sobs hurt her sore throat and aching chest, her eyes seeming to have cried their last tears, though the remnants still glistened on her cheeks.

She wiped them away, thinking, 'Ruby wouldn't cry…she'd be thinking of a way out…'

She sighed, resting her head on her knees.

'Why me? I'm not smart like Anna…or strong like Rose…and I'm not as talented as Ruby…why me?'

Her emerald eyes looked around, unconsciously memorizing everything, when she heard the doorknob turn. Her ears perked at the sound, but when she caught the scent, her ears lay against her head and her tail lowered. She tried to make herself as small as possible, but it obviously wasn't going to work.

"Scared, child?"

She shivered involuntarily, whimpering. She felt a hand touch her cheek, and she flinched away. The hand followed, cupping her cheek, and making her look up into pitch black eyes.

Her eyes widened innocently, and she tried to move back, but her back hit the headboard, stopping her from moving more than a centimeter. She shivered, trying to look anywhere else, when he said, "What are you scared of?" she couldn't say anything, and couldn't help that her eyes kept darting around.

"Well?"

She nearly jumped, and stuttered out, trying to sound like her sister.

"I-I'm not sc-scared! Wh-Where are m-my parents?"

She felt sure he'd hit her, but was surprised when he chuckled darkly instead. "You're not scared? Then why are you shaking?" she seemed embarrassed, saying, "I don't mean to…" his free hand traced her jaw line, making her shiver again.

"Innocence…it's strange…it's like a magnet for trouble…"

She tried to shy away from his touch, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. "Wh-What do y-you want w-with me?" she couldn't keep the stutter from her voice, but not for lack of trying. He smirked, making her cringe.

"I think you're a little too young to know…"

She felt his fingers on her inner thigh, and her instincts kicked in. Her eyes turned an icy blue as a short, sharp snarl came from her throat. She kicked him in the chest, making him fly across the room and smash into the wall. She shot up, bolting for the door, but she didn't reach it before Kane grabbed her wrist, holding her against the wall roughly. She started crying, though she was able to hold back the sobs.

"J-Just leave m-me ALONE!"

She struggled, when a familiar, welcome voice pierced the air with rage and scorn.

"Let my sister go before I cut your hands off!!"

Gem couldn't hold in her relief. "Ruby!" Ruby jumped down from the high window, pulling out her katana, and said, "I won't warn you again. Let-Her-Go." Kane smirked.

"And what are you going to do, little girl? Do you think you can defeat a demon god?"

"I'll try…for my family…"

Ruby's brown eyes were hard and serious, and she held up her katana offensively. "Let's see how much of a warrior you are." He released Gem, who immediately scrambled away, running behind her twin. Ruby softened, turning her head to look at her sister.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Gem shook, shrinking behind her sister.

"H-He touched m-me…"

By the shaking in her voice, Ruby could tell it wasn't a normal touch, and when it hit her, she snarled.

"You PERVERT! I'll kill you for doing that to her!"

She whistled, and Rose and Anna jumped in, holding their weapons. "Watch Gem. I'll take care of him." Ruby seemed hell-bent on it, and Rose stepped forward.

"I ain't letting you fight alone, and that's that."

Ruby nodded hesitantly, and both charged. He dodged their attacks, though some skimmed across his sides and arms, and Anna stayed with Gem, holding up her metal Bo defensively.

'Where are the others? What's taking so long?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Crystal was tracking down the adults with her mind reading power, Alice, Cathy, Michael, and John following her. When she sensed her father's angry thoughts, she nearly rejoiced, and opened the door, cringing at the screech it made. She walked in, the others looking around with the aid of small balls of fire on their fingertips. She pinpointed the loud, angry, cursing thoughts, and touched cold bars tentatively.

"Dad?"

Raph jolted, looking up in surprise.

"Crystal?"

"Dad!"

She tried to open it, finding it locked, a rusty padlock refusing to budge. She would've glared if she could see, but thought back to her sister's sudden display of power, and calmed down. She put her hands over it, closing her misty violet eyes. She concentrated hard, willing it to snap, to break, to fall to the floor and let her open the door. The snap and clang of metal was all she needed before she pulled the door open, tackling her father in a bear hug.

"Crystal? Are you okay? Where's your sister?"

She forced down the sobs as she said, "I'm fine…Rose went with Ruby and Anna to get Gem…" Raph sat up, hearing what sounded like fire on metal, and said, "You brought the 'brainiacs' with you?" "They wanted to come. Now come on." She got up, grabbing her father's hand, helping him up before dragging him into the hall. Her cousins were already freeing Mikey, Angela, Don, and Rachelle, so Crystal went to her mother's cell door, mentally snapping the lock and running in to tackle/hug her mother.

"Crystal, calm down. We need to go."

Sapphire stood up, holding her daughters hand, and walked out as Amber, Leo, and Splinter were freed from their cells. "Where's Gem?! And Ruby!!" Amber demanded, her eyes still a fierce blue. "They went to get Gem." Cathy answered sweetly, and Angela pulled her close as Amber stormed off, too pissed off to control her powers.

Leo followed, just as worried for their kids as she was, and the others followed, either worried for their kids or for their nieces. When a wall was blown open, everyone stopped, shielding their eyes, and opened them to see Ruby and Rose among the rubble, groaning in pain.

"Ruby!"

Ruby looked up in surprise, asking, "Mom? Dad?" Rose shook some rubble from her head, saying, "Why that perverted, cowardly son of a-!"

"Rose!" Sapphire said sharply, making the black haired girl smile sheepishly and shrug.

"Oh…hey mom…"

"RUBY!!"

Ruby shot up, ignoring her mother's warning before bolting into the room. Not a moment later, she was flung back through the hole, hitting the wall hard. The adults ran in front of the hole, surprised at the sight before them. Anna had made her Bo into a metal dome, protecting herself from the savage blows, while Gem was tied up against a wall, crying her eyes out.

"Gem!"

Amber was in the chaos before Leo could stop her, getting into a hand-to-hand fight with the demon god as Anna made the dome into a Bo again. Leo ran in, freeing Gem from her bonds, and she clung to him like a lifeline. Rose got up again, helping up her cousin, and they were both about to run in when Raph grabbed Rose by the back of her shirt and Donnie held Ruby back with his Bo.

Rose struggled, saying, "LET GO-LET GO-LET GO!! I WANT TO BEAT THE SHELL OFF OF HIM!!"

Mikey smiled impishly, saying, "It's easy to see who her father is, right Raph?"

That earned him a smack on the head.

Michael and John almost ran in, and it took all of Mikey's power to stop them. Angela and Sapphire went in with Rachelle, since they weren't holding their children back from getting killed, and started fighting beside their friend. Mikey hardly stopped his daughters from fighting as well, and Anna had moved next to her father, hiding slightly behind him. When Amber had caught Kane in a death grip, she snarled dangerously.

"If you hurt these kids, you have to deal with ME!"

She squeezed his throat, and her icy blue glare hardened when she saw him smirk.

"If you kill me, that won't be the end. I'll come back, and I'll take something precious from you."

She snarled, saying, "If I EVER see you again, it'll be the worst day of your life!"

The others could tell what she was going to do, and shielded the children's eyes as she finished the job. Amber finally calmed down, her eyes turning emerald as her ears and tail popped away. She turned to have Ruby nearly topple her over with a hug.

"Mom! I'm glad you're alright!"

Amber smiled softly, saying, "Yeah, I'm fine…now come on…" she gently led her daughter and everyone else outside, and hugged both her kids tight. Mikey and Angela were tackled to the floor by their quadruplets, while Anna hugged her father and mother tight, telling her father proudly of what she'd done while he was gone.

Rose shyly apologized for breaking her father's punching bag, saying it wasn't her fault her temper had gotten the better of her, while Ruby told her father and grandfather everything that had happened. Gem was crying as she held onto her mother, who sang a soothing lullaby that soon made the girl fall asleep. Amber smiled, holding her more comfortably.

'I'm so glad you're okay, hun…I don't want to lose you…'


End file.
